


Diamonds and Daggers

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Reverse Uno Card [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Bad Decisions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daggers, Difficult Decisions, Enemies, Gen, Just Some Gay Tension, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Sheik's Held At Knife Point, Subtle flirting, Tags May Change, They're Very Vague Though, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: The way the man’s eyes darted down in a lightning fast motion to Sheik’s thigh where his fingers twitched just above the highest dagger told Sheik all he needed to know.“You’ve already made me out to be the enemy,” the man observed, “and you don’t even know my name.”“Fine,” Sheik nearly spit. “What’s your name?”“Why don’t you come over here and find out?”
Relationships: Ghirahim/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Reverse Uno Card [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOtherRideisaMasterCycleZero/gifts).



The graveyard behind Kakariko Village had never been a favourite of Sheik’s. He had visited the place before, of course, but that hadn’t meant he had grown any more fond of it since his previous visits. The ghosts were still bothersome, the rain that seemed to always pour there was still cold, and the royal crypt was just as terrifying as it had been every other time he had visited. So why had he returned? He wasn’t sure. Something about the deserted place seemed to call to him, an invisible cord pulling him back to the place he so hated. The hero had already conquered the Shadow Temple so there was no reason for him to be there, nothing he needed to take or return or do.

The rain was just as cold as it had been every other time Sheik had visited the graves (though, admittedly, he hadn’t visited too many times) and as his feet sunk into the muddy grass that covered the area, he was grateful that his outfit was waterproof. Being grateful for the little things was something he had learned to do long ago, especially after he had watched the world be cast into the darkest shadow imaginable at the hands of a demon king. Just the thought of his name left a sour taste in Sheik’s mouth as he trudged through the soupy grass, approaching the farthest wall of the graveyard.

Standing above the large tombstone, the Sheikah could feel the internal pull grow stronger and he grabbed the harp he often kept strapped to his back. Though he had plenty of space to keep it in the room he had taken up residence in at the inn, he had convinced himself long ago to keep it on his person. ‘You never know when you’ll need it,’ he had told himself and since then, it had always been close by.

Plucking a few strings, Sheik played a familiar tune, the tomb at his feet sliding open to reveal the depths of the grave. When his feet made contact with the increasingly wet stone underground, Sheik shivered. He could clearly picture the redeads that awaited him in the room to come, his mind providing him with the bone chilling, shrill shriek that the dead beings let out when they caught wind of movement nearby.

Crossing the empty space of the first room, Sheik lifted the door that led to the next, the sound of the rain and thunder above dying out as he entered the second room. Among the pools of poison that rested along the floor, redeads occupied the little walking space available, their bodies straight except for their hunched shoulders and slouched heads. Sheik had just hopped the first poisonous puddle when a blood curdling scream rang out, the nearest redead to his left beginning to slowly move, its stiff body straightening as it lumbered forward.

Sheik’s heart began to race, his breathing beginning to pick up as he rounded the next pool of thick liquid, his foot nearly slipping in as he tried to distance himself from the next redead that began to slowly approach him, letting out a scream just as the first had.

The Sheikah was already in the hallway to the next room when the creatures finally gave up and returned to their dormant state, but Sheik’s heart was still racing. It wasn’t that the redeads were a difficult enemy to fight, it was the way they fought and their appearance that unnerved him so. He could still feel the way the first one he had encountered had gripped onto him, trying to get its fingers into his mouth and rip out his bottom jaw. The thought made him anxious and he cast a glance over his shoulder just to make sure he wasn’t being followed.

He wasn’t.

In the last room of the crypt, the inexplicable pull Sheik had felt - the one that had brought him back to the forgotten, gloomy graveyard in the first place - was stronger than ever and the man had a suspicion he knew why.

At the far end of the room, resting between two lit posts, was a long object wrapped in a dark crimson cloth. Sheik was wary, his hand resting on one of the daggers he kept strapped to his thigh as he slowly approached the object.

Throwing back the covering, Sheik was greeted with the sight of a black sword, the thick blade serrated along both edges and its length rivaling Sheik’s height. The flared wings near the hilt and the bright diamond just below vaguely reminded him of the Master Sword, but that was where the similarities ended. The wings that stretched to either side of the hilt were black and pointed, likely just as dangerous as the blade itself. The red diamond set in the center of the blade seemed to glow in the dancing flames of the torches and Sheik was left with questions.

The weapon hadn’t been there when he had last visited. Perhaps the hero had left it there for safe keeping? If Sheik hadn’t been following the hero so often, he might have considered that possibility but as it was, he had kept a close eye on the hero and his whereabouts and the man hadn’t been anywhere close to Kakariko Village since he had conquered the Shadow Temple nearly two months past.

So where had the weapon come from? And why had Sheik been drawn to it, even before he had known of its existence? Something about the blade made Sheik wary; a negative - though not wholly evil - aura seemed to leak from it and Sheik wasn’t blind to that fact. He briefly entertained the idea of presenting it to the hero but he quickly banished the thought. Link had his own sword - one much more important than the one before Sheik - and the man didn’t want to risk giving him a sword with such a conflicting aura. He knew it was best to just leave it where it was, to exit the tomb and pretend he hadn’t discovered a weapon at all.

He was still trying to convince himself to do just that as he slung the strap over his back and exited the grave.

▲ ▲ ▲

In all honesty, Sheik had no idea what to do with the blade. He had no need for a sword, especially one so large and heavy, and he wasn't about to give something so obviously tainted to the chosen hero. Sitting on the roof of the inn at Kakariko Village, Sheik was left watching the sun set, wishing he knew what to do with it. A great number of thoughts passed through his mind and when the night fell and he finally retreated to his room under the cover of darkness, he was still left without a solution.

The hallways on the second story of the inn were abandoned, the few people who were staying the night having already taken refuge in their respective rooms. As Sheik approached the rooms at the end of the hall, he could feel a shift in the dark presence that had accompanied him from the graveyard.

Opening his bedroom door, Sheik was nearly overwhelmed with the dark presence and he froze in place. It didn’t help that there was also an obviously handsome man in his room as well.

The man hummed to himself as Sheik took a step forward, just enough to enter the room.

“Who are you?” Sheik asked without hesitation. “And why have you entered my private room?”

Without facing Sheik, the man replied, “A mere wall is all that separates you from the rest of this building’s inhabitants, and I did not invade your space.”

The stranger finally turned to look at the Sheikah man, dark eyes watching him with a predatory gaze, taking in every inch of him before that sultry voice was speaking again.

“You invited me in.”

“I did no such thing,” Sheik defensively replied. As intimidated as he was by the stranger’s gaze and demanding presence, Sheik was never one to back down from a challenge; whoever this man was - Sheik wondered if he’d ever know at this rate - he wasn’t about to back down.

A chuckle left white painted lips but those dark eyes were still smoldering with something dangerous as the man asked, “You carry me back to your room and leave me here without a word, and yet I am the one invading your space? I thought Sheikah had more manners than that.”

“Who are you?” Sheik growled, beginning to lose his patience, his fingers itching to grab one of his daggers.

The way the man’s eyes darted down in a lightning fast motion to Sheik’s thigh where his fingers twitched just above the highest dagger told Sheik all he needed to know.

“You’ve already made me out to be the enemy,” the man observed, “and you don’t even know my name.”

“Fine,” Sheik nearly spit. “What’s your name?”

“Why don’t you come over here and find out?” the man purred and Sheik finally drew his dagger, leaping forward to grab the man by the ridiculous red cape that hung over his shoulders. The second Sheik’s feet left the ground, the man was gone, rapidly disappearing, shimmering diamonds left in his wake.

Sheik immediately froze in place, trying to anticipate where the man had gone to and where he might appear next. His thoughts were cut short by long fingers gripping his left hip and a dagger just as sharp as his own pressing into the hollow of his throat.

“That’s no way to treat a guest, now is it?” the man asked with mock disappointment. “Now how about this - you tell me your name, and I will tell you mine. A fair trade, if I do say so myself.”

Sheik growled but still spit out, “Dampé.”

A chuckle left the man’s lips as he leaned down so his face was over Sheik’s shoulder, Sheik’s face turning just enough so that they locked eyes.

“Is that your final answer?”

“That’s my name,” Sheik persisted, his voice unwavering.

“I know that you’re lying,” the man said, applying just enough pressure to the dagger to hint at the very real danger that Sheik was in. “Now be a good little Sheikah and tell me your name, or this might not end very well for you.”

Grinding his teeth together, Sheik paused for a long moment before finally saying, “Sheik.”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” the man said, though the dagger remained poised at Sheik’s throat. “And you may call me Lord Ghirahim. Now drop the dagger.”

Sheik’s grip on his weapon only tightened.

“Are you hard of hearing?” Ghirahim asked, harshly tugging on Sheik’s left ear until the man let out a hiss of pain. “I said drop it.”

Still, Sheik remained completely still.

Releasing the Sheikah’s ear, Ghirahim tossed his dagger to the side, the item disappearing before it could hit the ground. In a flash, Sheik’s arms were twisted behind his back, both of his wrists held in only one of Ghirahim’s before he could even think of attacking. The dagger in his right hand was plucked and something cold and unrelenting was wrapped around his wrists, binding them together even after the man had released him.

Ghirahim wasted no time in running his hands down the fronts of Sheik’s thighs, removing each dagger that was strapped in place and tossing them to the side where the captive man wouldn’t be able to reach them.

“Sheik, if there’s one thing you should know about me, it is that there are always two ways of doing things: my way, or the hard way.”

Stepping in front of Sheik, Ghirahim ran one of his cold fingers up the side of Sheik’s neck, his touch ghosting over his chin before coming to a stop just below Sheik’s left eye. Ghirahim paused before tugging Sheik’s facial mask down in one swift movement, letting his finger drift back down to slip under Sheik’s chin and tilt his head up.

“You should learn to cooperate,” Ghirahim crooned, “though, I do so love when you choose the hard way.”

“What do you want from me?” Sheik asked, feeling the shame that was beginning to burn its way up his throat.

“Want from you?” Ghirahim asked, seeming perplexed. “I want nothing from you.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Sheik asked, trying to pull his hands free of whatever was binding them together.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve had one of your kind,” Ghirahim replied, ignoring the question. “It's so rare to get one of you alive, and such a lovely one too.”

Sheik’s squirming abruptly stopped, his muscles tensing at the statement. Both of the man’s hands rose to caress Sheik’s face, cold palms holding his cheeks while chilly fingertips pressed softly just below his eyes. The Sheikah found it difficult to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and he wasn’t sure what to say. It seemed Ghirahim knew just what was on his mind though.

“Don't worry,” he said, “I don't want to hurt you, I wouldn't dream of it. You’re much too precious.”

“I can't say I share the sentiment,” Sheik weakly replied, earning a chuckle from Ghirahim before the man sighed.

“It’s a shame I’ll have to let you go. I would have loved to have spent more time with you.”

The man winked before snapping his fingers and the bindings around Sheik’s wrists disappeared. The moment he was free, Sheik jerked forward, grabbing one of Ghirahim’s arms and twisting it behind his back at an uncomfortable angle. The offensive tactic only received a laugh as he disappeared and then reappeared a few feet behind Sheik.

“So defensive, and I’ll bet you haven’t even considered the possibility of having me as an ally, hm?”

“Even if I entertained such a thought, why would I want you as an ally?”

Ghirahim shook his head. “Because I have something you don’t.”

“And that is?”

The man glanced up at Sheik, half of his face hidden behind a curtain of pure white hair. That intense look had returned to his eye and Sheik felt inexplicably captivated by that alone.

“Raw power.”

Sheik thought the statement over for only a moment but it was enough for Ghirahim and he snapped his fingers, an object appearing in his left hand. Without a thought, he carelessly tossed the object to Sheik who effortlessly caught it; while he may have been caught in the midst of internal turmoil, his Sheikah reflexes made up for the lag in his mind. Turning the object over in his hands, Sheik saw that it was a small, red, glass diamond, its length matching one of his fingers.

“Think it over. When you have made your decision, we will speak again.”

Intense dark eyes gazed right into Sheik’s soul as Ghirahim added, “Don’t keep me waiting. I’m a busy man.”

When the man snapped again, he was gone, quickly dissipating diamonds left in his wake.

Standing beside the single bed in his room, Sheik was left waging a battle against himself. Having someone like Ghirahim on his side could be what turned the tide, especially if Sheik was to help the hero in his final battle. If the man truly possessed “raw power”, he would be an asset, no question. At the same time, something about him just wasn’t quite right. Besides the fact that he had held a dagger to Sheik’s throat, there was something mysterious and dangerous about him that Sheik just couldn’t place and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He couldn’t tell if that would be an asset or liability if they actually did team up and that was what was so dangerous about the proposition.

Standing dumbly in his room in the inn, Sheik wasn’t sure which option was best.

He was trapped, and right where Ghirahim wanted him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing something I’ve never done before and leaving the next part up to you. What will Sheik choose - ally or enemy? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. New Enemy

Blocking Ghirahim from his thoughts hadn’t been an easy thing for Sheik to do at first but as he found himself becoming busier, he slowly began to forget about his strange encounter with the man. The diamond that had been given to him had been dropped into a little pouch with the few other things he traveled with where it was quickly forgotten.

Time wore on, months passed, and Sheik grew busy chasing after the hero, making sure to keep him in his sights so that he could give instructions to him when needed. Wherever the hero went, Sheik was not far behind him, watching in the shadows and waiting until he was needed, and though he knew it was his duty to assist Link - he was helping to save Hyrule, after all - he still found the job incredibly boring. Then there was the fact that Sheik wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping under the stars or going a day or more between meals. He had to constantly remind himself that it was for the greater good; soon, Hyrule would be restored, but until then, he would just have to tough it out. It was during one of his rare opportunities to rest that Sheik remembered the object he had stowed away so many months ago.

Sprawled out on the mattress in his current room at the Kakariko Inn - with the hero on Death Mountain, he felt safe staying at such a distance - Sheik let out a sigh, beginning to unlatch the many straps that held his outfit in place, slowing stripping off his tight Sheikah set. It was a little difficult to wrestle it off himself without getting up but Sheik eventually managed to push the fabric beneath his knees and from there, he kicked it off, the clothing crumpling in the floor at the foot of the bed. The sound of his pouch hitting the floor caused no alarm until he heard the fragile tink of glass against the wooden floorboards. Sheik couldn’t remember what he owned that could have possibly made that noise and he almost couldn’t be bothered to check but eventually, his curiosity got the best of him and he pushed himself up with a sigh, crawling to the end of the bed and leaning over to see.

Beside the pile of clothing on the floor was the red glass diamond that had been given to him by the demon lord months ago, the thing forgotten throughout Sheik’s constant travels. With the afternoon sun flooding the room through the two open windows in the room, the light that hit the object made it sparkle beautifully, casting brilliant shades of shimmering red across the room. Every inch was illuminated by the small crystal, filling the room with a familiar - and… comforting? Sheik shuddered at the thought - negative aura. He knew what that meant.

With a huff, Sheik flopped face first into the mattress, throwing both of his arms over the edge of bed and searching blindly for the crystal. When his hand finally landed on it, he let his fingers linger on its smooth edges, feeling the cold and sharp points, surprisingly sharp enough to cut him. He knew he’d have to be careful with it in the future; though it hadn’t broken when it had hit the floor, if nothing else, it was sharp enough to do some serious damage if he wasn’t careful enough with it.

Stretching his arm out, Sheik was simply going to drop it on his clothing to worry about later when he felt the negative presence of the crystal in his hand shift and the ring of chimes, the aura around him concentrating itself in a singular spot in front of him.

“Well, what a pleasant surprise,” an all too familiar voice purred and Sheik’s head shot up, his long golden hair whipping back before draping over his shoulders. His eyes were wide as they landed on the tall, elegant figure that stood just past the end of the bed, the light from the window behind him illuminating his figure from the back.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” the man said with a cocky smirk, eyeing Sheik up and down. “Presented with such an unexpected sight, I seem to be at a loss for your name.”

Sheik spluttered incoherently for a moment before quickly pushing himself back to sit on his knees, the demon leering at him the entire time.

“What are you doing here?” Sheik asked, the question sounding more like a bewildered accusation.

“Why, you summoned me. I gave you that crystal for a reason you know. It is not simply a toy to be played with. Perhaps I was giving you too much credit to believe you had more common sense than that. Though…” Ghirahim was still staring at him. “...It does have its benefits.”

Sheik glanced down, finally realizing that Ghirahim was staring at him - he had forgotten that he was almost naked, wearing only his boxers. He briefly considered covering himself with the sheet but thought better of it; chances were, Ghirahim was just trying to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, it was working.

“Considering you summoned me, I hope you have an answer to the question I last asked you.”

The question?... Oh, yes. That question.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t considered it,” Ghirahim said, noting Sheik’s lack of response. Stepping forward, the man brushed his fingers over a stray lock of gold hair that hung over Sheik’s shoulder, wrapping it around his finger as Sheik practically held his breath. Damn it, what was the question again?

“I’ve considered it,” Sheik blurted, taking another moment to remember what the question had even been. Oh, he had been asked to consider having Ghirahim as an ally.

“And your answer?” Ghirahim asked, giving the lock of hair around his finger a small tug.

“My answer is no,” Sheik replied, tensing up when he felt Ghirahim’s body go rigid.

“No?” Ghirahim asked, seeming to give Sheik the chance to reconsider. Unfortunately, Sheik was stubborn.

“My answer is no.”

A small chuckle left the demon’s lips, the dark aura that surrounded him only growing heavier as he released the hair in his grasp. His dark eyes were fierce as he stared directly into Sheik’s eyes.

“You will regret that, Sheik.”

With a snap of his fingers, the demon lord disappeared, only a flash of diamonds left in his wake. With the man gone, Sheik let out the breath he had been holding, his entire body feeling hot. What was wrong with him? Why did the demon seem to have such an effect on him? It had to be the mind games he was playing, no other reason.

Sitting alone in his corner room, it occurred to Sheik that Ghirahim had known his name all along - so why had he asked what it was at the beginning of their encounter? And why hadn’t he grown violent when Sheik had denied him? Based solely off their last encounter, the Sheikah man could only imagine what would happen when he denied Ghirahim, but none of the things he had imagined had happened. That could only mean the man was planning something even worse for their next encounter.

With no small sense of dread at the thought of their next meeting, Sheik realized the red diamond was still in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sheik reconsider his answer or prepare for their next confrontation?


End file.
